Warrior Cats Das Erwachen Der Sterne
by DerFreedomSquad
Summary: Als der Wald der Finsternis die ClanKatzen bedrohen stellte sich raus das es eine Prophezeiung gibt die die ClanKatzen retten wird. Bloß stellt sich die Frage: wie lautet die Prophezeiung und wer ist die Katze die alle retten wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

* * *

Ein Kater zieht durch ein Wald ohne Sterne und ohne Beute nur Gerüche die er nur selten begegnet ist.

 _"Was willst du"_ fragte der Kater. Eine andere Katze kommt aus den dunklen Bäumen heraus. _"Tiegerstern was hast du vor? Jeder der dir geholfen hat ist tot. Zuerst Braunstern dann dein Sohn..." „hallt die Schnauze, Flammenstern du hast hier nichts zu reden oder mauzen, du kommst schließlich aus einen anderen Wald."_ Tiegersterndrehte  
sich um doch dann höhrt er ein leises geflüstern:

„ ** _Die Zeit ist gekommen an der Finsternis und Boden in Kontaktkommen,schrickt der SternenClan Krieger die euch davor bewahren mag. Sterne so hell wie wir,werden in den Krieger widerspiegeln. Aber nur einer wird es gelingen der die Finsternis zurück_** _ **bringt. Aber seit gewarnt wenn Blut in die Erde sickert versucht nicht das zuverhindern, sonst seidihr verlöhren denn die Sternen verden dann euch hö der verlöhrende Krieger kommt. So schwarz wie die Nacht ist sein Herz, doch schadet er euch sehr. Anfangs ist er lieb und zart doch mit der Zeit kommt seine Gefahr. Behaltet dies in euch wenndas dieSternen erlöschen und mit der Dunkelheitzusammen sind werden sie den Wald regieren und ihr seid alle verlören."**_

Flammensternstand mit Tiegerstern verdattert da den das was sie gehört haben war eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan. Jeder der schlief sollte sie gehöhnt haben und da es Schlafenzeit für die Clans war, müsste sie fast jeder gehört haben.

„ _Tiegerstern"_ ,begann Flammenstern, „ _was hast du jetzt vor?" „Was ich jetzt vor habe? Das wirst es noch sehen."_ Flammenstern und Tiegerstern trennten sich. _**Was hat es denn auf sich? Wiso sagen sie es so laut. Wenn nicht wir diese Finsternis sind wer dann?...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

* * *

Leopardenpfote(ich), Bronzepfote, Silberpfote und Goldpfote sind schon lange Schüler und haben auch ihre Prüfungen hintersich.

„ _WANN WERDEN WIR KRIEGER.",_ jammert Bronzepfote,„ _ES SIND SCHON 10 MONDE VERGANGEN ALSWIR DIE PRÜFUNGEN GEMACHT HABEN!"_ „ _Nö erst seit gestern."_ klerte ich ihn auf. Bronzepfote, Silberpfote und Goldpfote sind

wurfgeföhrten, sie hätten alle die gleichen Eltern bloß meine Eltern waren Hauskatzen aber leider sind sie nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Eschenkralle und Silberring haben mich gefunden, gerettet und mich aufgezogen, mit ihren Kindern: Bronzepfote,  
Silberpfote und Goldpfote. Mich haben sie Leopardenpfote gennant weil meine Eltern von einen getötet wurden aber mich hat sie verschont.

Am Abend rief unser Anführer Brombeerstern zu einen Clan treffen

„ _Heute", begann er, „werden wir neue Krieger willkommen heiß , Bronzepfote, Silberpfote und Goldpfote tretet vor."_

Ich war so aufgeregt weil wir zu Schülern ernannt werden und ich freute mich auch noch auf mein Krieger Namen. _Vielleicht_ werde _ichLeopardenfell heißen oder anders. „Bronzepfote von diesen Augenblick an wirst du Bronzeschweif heißen. Silberpfote von diesen Augenblick an wirst du Silbertau heißen und Goldpfote du wirst Goldherz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt euren Mut undeure Kraft." „Bronzeschweif,Silbertau, Goldherz"_ riefen  
/alle aus den Clan. „ _Leopardenpfote von diesen Tag an wirst du Sternenregen heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Zuversicht, deine Ehrlichkeit und deine Treue." was wiso Sternenregen wiso diesen Namen._ _Aber jetzt musste ich Nachtwache halten, aber ich versuche morgen Brombeerstern zu fragen warum diesen Namen._

Die Nacht war sehr kalt. Ich wollte denn anderen was fragen doch ich durfte nicht. Erst sollte ich eine Nacht schweigend wachen wertend die anderen schlafen.

Als die Sonne aufging wackre es niemand zu reden, als dann Eschenkralle kam: „ _Ihr könnt jetzt reden und euch ausruhen." „Danke Eschenkralle for alles was du getan hast." „Nichts zu danken" Ich ging in den Kriegerbau und suchte mir ein schönen schlaf Platz._


End file.
